17/42
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 42-قُل لَّوْ كَانَ مَعَهُ آلِهَةٌ كَمَا يَقُولُونَ إِذًا لاَّبْتَغَوْاْ إِلَى ذِي الْعَرْشِ سَبِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 42-Kul lev kâne meahû âlihetun kemâ yekûlûne izen lebtegav ilâ zîl arşı sebîlâ(sebîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kul : de, söyle * 2. lev : eğer * 3. kâne : oldu * 4. mea-hu : onunla beraber * 5. âlihetun : ilâhlar * 6. kemâ : gibi * 7. yekûlûne : söylüyorlar * 8. izen : bu durumda, öyle olursa * 9. lebtegav (le ibtega) : elbette, mutlaka ararlardı * 10. ilâ zîl arşı (zî el arşı) : arşın sahibine * 11. sebîlen : sebîl, yol Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 42-De ki: Onların dedikleri gibi Allah'la berâber başka mabutlar da olsaydı o zaman elbette arş sâhibine ulaşmak için bir yol, bir sebep araştırırlardı. Ali Bulaç Meali * 42-De ki: "Eğer söyledikleri gibi O'nunla beraber ilahlar olsaydı, onlar arşın sahibine mutlaka bir yol ararlardı." Ahmet Varol Meali * 42-De ki: "Eğer söyledikleri gibi O'nunla beraber başka ilahlar olsaydı o zaman onlar mutlaka Arş'ın sahibine bir yol ararlardı." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 42-De ki: 'Eğer dedikleri gibi Allah'la beraber tanrılar bulunsaydı, o takdirde hepsi arşın sahibiyle savaşmaya bir yol ararlardı.' Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 42-De ki: “Eğer onların iddia ettiği gibi, Allah’la beraber (başka) ilâhlar olsaydı, o zaman o ilâhlar da Arş’ın sahibine ulaşmak için elbette bir yol ararlardı. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 42-De ki: Eğer söyledikleri gibi Allah ile birlikte başka ilâhlar da bulunsaydı, o takdirde bu ilâhlar, Arş'ın sahibi olan Allah'a ulaşmak için çareler arayacaklardı. Edip Yüksel Meali * 42-De ki: 'İleri sürüdükleri gibi beraberinde başka tanrılar olsaydı, onlar da Egemenliğin Sahibine doğru yol ararlardı.' Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 42-De ki: «Allah ile birlikte dedikleri gibi ilahlar olsaydı, o takdirde onlar Arş'ın sahibine bir yol ararlardı. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 42-De ki: Allah ile beraber dedikleri gibi ilâhlar olsa idi o takdirde onlar o Arşın sahibine elbet bir yol ararlardı Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 42-De ki: «Eğer onunla beraber, dedikleri gibi tanrılar olacak olsa idi, o takdirde Arş'ın sahibine elbette (galebe etmek için) bir yol ararlardı.» Muhammed Esed * 42-De ki: "Eğer -onların iddia ettikleri gibi- O'nunla beraber (başka) tanrılar olmuş olsaydı, o zaman bunlar topyekün egemenliği elinde tutan (Allah')la kavgaya tutuşmak için fırsat kollarlardı". Suat Yıldırım * 42-De ki: Faraza müşriklerin iddia ettikleri gibi Allah’tan başka tanrılar bulunsaydı, elbette onlar Arş’ın ve kâinat hakimiyetinin sahibi Yüce Allah’a üstün gelmek için çareler arayacaklardı! (Ama besbelli ki böyle bir şey asla vaki değildir). Süleyman Ateş Meali * 42-De ki: "Eğer dedikleri gibi O'nunla beraber (başka) tanrılar olsaydı o zaman onlar da Arşın sâhibine gitmenin yolunu ararlardı. Şaban Piriş Meali * 42-De ki: Eğer O’nunla birlikte, dedikleri gibi başka bir ilah olsaydı, O zaman Arşın sahibine savaşmak için bir yol ararlardı. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 42-De ki: Eğer Allah ile beraber, onların söylediği gibi, başka tanrılar da bulunsaydı, o zaman Arş'ın Sahibine ulaşmak için bir yol ararlardı. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 42- De ki: "Eğer onların dediği gibi Allah'la beraber ilahlar olsaydı, o zaman onlar arşın sahibine varmak için elbette bir yol ararlardı." Yusuf Ali (English) * 42- Say: If there had been (other) gods with Him, as they say,- behold, they would certainly have sought out a way to the Lord of the Throne!(2228) M. Pickthall (English) * 42- Say (O Muhammad, to the disbelievers): If there were other gods along with Him, as they say, then had they sought a way against the Lord of the Throne. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 42- (Ey Muhammed!) De ki: "Eğer dedikleri gibi Allah ile birlikte ilâhlar olsaydı, o zaman bu ilâhlar Arş'ın sahibine bir yol ararlardı." Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *40- Rabbiniz size erkekleri seçti de meleklerden dişileri mi (kendine) edindi?(46) Gerçekten siz büyük bir söz söylemektesiniz. 41- Andolsun, biz bu Kur'anda çeşitli açıklamalar yaptık, öğüt alıp-düşünsünler diye, oysa bu, onların daha da uzaklaşmalarından başkasını arttırmıyor. 42- De ki: "Eğer söyledikleri gibi O'nunla beraber ilahlar olsaydı, onlar arşın sahibine mutlaka bir yol ararlardı."(47) AÇIKLAMA 46. Bkz. Nahl: 57-59 ve ilgili açıklama notları. 47. Yani, "Onlar kendileri arşa sahip olmak için çaba harcarlardı." Eğer birden fazla ilâh olsaydı şu iki sonuçtan biri ortaya çıkardı: 1) Eğer her biri birbirinden bağımsız ilâhlar olsalar, sınırsız evrenin yönetiminde birbirleriyle anlaşamazlar ve evrenin işleyişinde düzen, ahenk ve denge olmazdı. Her an anlaşmazlık çıkar ve her biri tek hâkim olmak için çalışırdı. 2) Eğer onlardan bir tanesi en üstün ilâh olsa ve diğerleri onun bazı yetkiler verdiği kulları olsaydı, onlar üstün ilâha daima itaat eden kullar olarak kalmazlar ve kendileri de en üstün olmaya çalışırlardı. Oysa gerçek şudur ki, göklerde ve yerde olan her şey, yetişmesi için ortak bir amaçla hareket etmeseler, bu evrende bir tek buğday tanesi veya bir tutam ot bile büyüyemez. Bu nedenle ancak cahil ve anlayışsız bir kimse, bu evrenin işlerini yürüten birbirinden bağımsız veya yarı bağımlı birden fazla tanrının olduğunu söyleyebilir. Evrenin doğasını ve işleyişini inceleyen herkes, bu evreni yöneten tek bir varlık ve tek bir hakim olduğu ve bunda hiç bir kimsenin payı olmasına imkan olmadığı görüşüne varır. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *42. De ki: "Eğer -onların iddia ettikleri gibi- O'nunla beraber başka tanrılar olmuş olsaydı, o zaman bunlar topyekün egemenliği elinde tutan (Allah')la kavgaya tutuşmak için fırsat kollarlardı". (50) 50 - ‘Arş terimi (lafzen, "taht" yahut, daha uygun bir ifadeyle "kudret makamı") Kur'an'da Allah'ın var olan her şey üzerindeki mutlak hakimiyetini ifade için kullanılmaktadır; bunun içindir ki, zu'l-‘arş tabiri en yakın bir ifadeyle "Topyekün egemenliği elinde tutan" şeklinde aktarılabilir. Öte yandan, bu ayetin işaret ettiği anlam konusunda müfessirler bütünüyle hemfikir değildirler. Bazıları ayeti, "Eğer Allah'tan başka tanrılar var olsaydı, bunlar Allah'ı âlem üzerindeki kudret ve iktidarından kısmen ya da tamamen yoksun bırakmaya çalışırlar ve böylece âlemde bir kaosa, kargaşaya yol açarlardı" şeklinde açıklamışlardır. En başta Taberî ve İbni Kesîr olmak üzere bazıları ise, biraz karmaşık da olsa, daha iyi bir yorumda bulunmuşlardır. Allah'tan başka tanrılar ya da tanrısal güçlerin varlığına inanan kimselerin bu varlıkları ya da güçleri yalnızca Allah'la insanlar arasında aracılar olarak gördükleri yolundaki meşrulaştırıcı faraziyeden yola çıkarak bu müfessirler demişlerdir ki, eğer bu sözde tanrısal yahut yarı-tanrısal "aracılar" gerçekten var olsalardı, bu durum açıkça onların birer aracıdan başka bir şey olmamaları nedeniyle, Allah'ı mutlak ve müte‘âl varlık olarak tanıdıkları anlamına gelirdi ki bu da kendilerinin gerçekte herhangi bir kudrete sahip olmadıklarını ve son tahlilde bütünüyle O'na bağlı, O'na bağımlı olduklarını kabul etmek demektir; bağımlı oldukları, herhangi bir kudretten yoksun oldukları böylece aşikar olan bu hayal ürünü "aracıların", hangi mahiyette olursa olsun, herhangi bir tanrısal nitelikten de yoksun oldukları ortadadır. Hal böyle olunca, artık insan için doğrudan doğruya Allah'a, o her şeye gücü yeten, her şeyi görüp işiten Tek İlah'a yönelmesi ve herhangi bir aracıya ihtiyaç duymaması çok daha makul, çok daha onurlu değil midir? Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *42. De ki: Eğer onunla beraber dedikleri gibi Tanrılar olacak olsa idi, o takdirde arşın sahibine elbette -galip gelmek için- bir yol ararlardı 42. Resulüm!. Diğer bir delil olmak üzere o müşriklere (de ki, eğer onunla beraber) o kâinatın Yaratıcısından başka (dedikleri gibi) öyle batıl iddiaları doğrultusunda (tanrılar olacak olsaydı o takdirde) o tanrılar (arşın sahibine) mutlak mânâda herşeyin sahibi ve Rabbi olan kâinatın Yaratıcısına (elbette) galip gelmek, onun hakimiyetini kendisinden almak için (bir yol ararlardı) olanca kuvvetleri ile böyle bir yol elde etmeğe çalışırlardı. Nitekim dünya hükümdarları arasında bu ihtiras cereyan etmektedir. Allah'ın şanı ise bu gibi felâketlere maruz kalmaktan uzaktır, yücedir. Şüphesiz inandık.. Kelâm ilminde de beyan olunduğu üzere birden fazla ilahın mevcudiyeti, Tevâmd ve Temânü delili ile de sabittir. Meselâ: Bu âlemde iki ilahın mevcudiyeti farzedilse bunlar bu âlemin yaradılışında birbirine muhalefete ya kadir olurlar veya olamazlar. Kadir oldukları takdirde ikisinin de yaratıcılığı hâkimiyeti sınırlı olmuş olur. Kadir olmadıkları takdirde ise ikisi de âciz bulunmuş olurlar. Böyle bir sinirlilik ve acizlik ise Allah'ın şanına aykırıdır. Aynı şekilde iki ilâhtan biri bir şey yaratmak, diğeri de o şeyi yaratmamak istese her ikisinin dilediği olamaz. Çünkü iki zıtlığın yani yokluk ile varlığın birleşmesi lâzım gelir. Birinin istediği meydana gelse diğerinin âciz bulunmuş olması lâzım gelir. Her ikisinin de istediği meydana gelmese ikisi de âciz, yaratıcılık vasfından mahrum bulunmuş olur. Kısacası kâinatın yaratıcısı birdir, ortaktan uzaktır. Tam bir kudret ve yüceliğe sahiptir. İnandık.